


70000 square meters

by inasiriusrelationship



Series: Ml reveal week [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Bee!Chloe, DJWifi, F/M, Peacock!Nathanäel, Reveal, chlonath, fox!alya - Freeform, listen, they're idiots, this is borderline crack really, turtle!nino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inasiriusrelationship/pseuds/inasiriusrelationship
Summary: Written for ML Reveal week, day 4: comedicThe class is on a field trip to the Louvre when yet another akuma strikes. Our gang has a little issue with finding a spot to transform (it's not like the place is 70000 square meters or anything).





	70000 square meters

**Author's Note:**

> Hell, even I don’t know what this is  
> Proceed at your own risk

 

The scream echoed across the louvre, cutting through the museum-typical silence easily. Another one followed, and then the guards were shouting warning heeds of _akuma_ and everyone was running. Marinette managed to evade the worried glance of Ms. Bustier as she tried (and failed) to round up all her students amidst the panic, throwing herself against the wall of the closest secluded corner she could find. She paused to catch her breath, then opened the clasp on her purse to let Tikki out.

“Come on, Trixx, you lazy fox! We gotta… go.” Marinette stared at her best friend; Alya’s mouth was parted in surprise, her eyes wide and her left hand frozen halfway up to the familiar necklace around her throat, while her right seemed to be cradling a… a…

“Is that a kwami?!” Both girls shrieked at the same time, pointing accusatory fingers at each other. Marinette recovered first; taking note of their surroundings and the rising tone of their voices, she grabbed Alya’s wrist and pulled her further into the dark corner, toning it down to a hiss.

“Alya, what the hell! You’re vixen?”

“Hey, don’t you look at me like that, girl.” The brunette cocked a thumb in the direction of the spotted kwami floating between them, raising both eyebrows. “You’ve been at it the longest.”

The bluette spluttered indignantly, her mouth opening and closing a few times before she shook her head, willing herself to focus. “Look, we can talk about this later, okay? Right now we need to deal with that akuma.”

Alya sighed. “Agreed. Maybe we should-”

“I don’t have any cheese on me, Plagg, I’m telling you. I promise you’ll get an entire fucking wheel of camembert when we get home-” Adrien stopped abruptly once he spotted them, both hands around a tiny black cat-like creature, who looked back and forth between the two girls and their respective kwamis before bursting out laughing. “Oh, now you’ve done it, kid.”

Marinette screamed. Alya threw her hands up in exasperation. “Oh my god, seriously? Sunshine boy is Chat Noir? What in the actual fuck, Agreste?”

Adrien was staring between Marinette and Tikki, who was now reprimanding Plagg viciously for laughing at their chosen’s misfortune, his face torn between confusion, fear and delight. “Ma… my lady?”

Marinette screamed again. Alya glared at him, hands on her hips. “And now you broke Mari! That’s just great.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, rambling to herself. “Hell, at this rate Nino will probably turn out to be Le fucking Paón; you know, just for shits and giggles.”

“Hey, what the hell, Al?”

“Nino?” The three of them turned to see their friend step out from behind the curtains of the closest windows, a glare set in place.

“This _turtle_ has been here the entire time while you fools revealed yourselves one at a time! Do you realize this place is over 70000 square meters? Couldn’t you lot have found a less crowded spot to transform?” He glowered at them all, arms crossed. Wyatt was perched atop his shoulder, looking simultaneously amused and regretful. Nino raised a finger to point it at Alya, narrowing his eyes. “And then my own girlfriend has the audacity, the _nerve_ to put me at the same level as a fucking bird-”

“Well your girlfriend could’ve used a little heads up!”

“Are you kidding me, right now?! Vixen came long before me!”

“Mari, please, just talk to me-”

“Oh my god, I kissed Adrien Agreste!”

“You WHAT?”

The four kwamis looked down at their holders, eyes wide at the messy back and forth they couldn’t dream to keep up with. Tikki broke the silence first, voice hesitant. “Shouldn’t we stop them? I mean, the akuma-”

Plagg placed a paw on her shoulder, grin wide. “Tik, I’m gonna embarrass the shit out of my kid for this. Don’t take this moment away from me.” Trixx giggled. “I’m with the cat, this is very amusing. Plus, I think the akuma is being handled.” She pointed at the window with her head, where a blue and a yellow silhouettes could be seen dodging the strikes of what appeared to be a security guard turned akuma victim.

* * *

 

“There. LB will want this.” Le Paón held up the jar with the struggling black butterfly inside, while Queen Bee dusted herself off with a small scowl. “I still don’t know where those so-called team mates of ours disappeared to.”

The peacock themed superhero shrugged, pocketing the jar. “Maybe they were at the museum too and got stuck inside.”

The blond rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right.” Le Paón smirked, coming close enough to stand behind the girl and whisper in her ear. “Like _we_ might have been if _someone_ hadn’t pulled me into the bathroom to make out right at the beginning of the tour.”

Queen Bee narrowed her eyes slightly, imitating his tone. “Maybe _someone_ shouldn’t have run off to arts camp for a full week and then expect anything different.”

“Oh, I never did, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 am this time! Wohooo  
> Seriously though guys, let me know if you enjoyed this... whatever it is  
> I need sleep, man. And kudos, those are great too *hint, hint*


End file.
